Love Drought
by clbt07
Summary: Oneshot. Maya decides it's time to cash in and end this love drought with her girlfriend, Emily.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't care what anyone says. Beyonce was robbed of AOTY so I had to write a one-shot and change the song to Love Drought just because I love the song. Anyways, think of this as a hidden chapter from my story, Hold On To It because I never did write a chapter about Emily giving Maya a lap dance. Please excuse the errors and typos as usual. I know i have been on hiatus but I have major writer's block so I figured I would write something at least to see if I still got it or to just delete my last story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one-shot of our favorite couple that didn't get a chance to play out their love on TV with different personalities.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PLL!

Emily's underwear set :  /look/1785598

 **Love Drought (One-shot)**

Smooth hands slide up and down toned legs to rub the lotion into her skin to moisturize it since she was just getting out of the shower. She walked to her drawer to pull out her navy blue Tommy Hilfiger sports bra with matching underwear lingerie set. She put them on before going back into the bathroom to brush her hair. Once done, she brushed her teeth while hearing her phone go off. She walked over to it to see her "wifey" on the screen. She quickly unlocked her phone to see the message.

 **Hey beautiful, you busy?**

 **Maya**

Emily smirked before quickly replying and going back into the bathroom. She quickly wiped her face then came back into her room to grab a pair of grey joggers that were more like sweatpants then walking back to her phone to see a text.

 **If you're not too tired, do you wanna come over or me there?**

 **Maya**

She replied back and then went in search of a white long sleeve in her drawer next since it was cold outside. She quickly pulled it on along with her joggers then grabbed a pair of socks to put on as well. She licked her lips, nibbling on her bottom lip before finding her white air maxs next to her bag. She slid them on before grabbing her bag next to them. She went over to grab her phone and then a hoodie to put on since she was going to be cold on the way to Maya's.

 **See you in a few and I want my lap dance that you owe me ;)**

 **Maya**

Emily grinned as she left her room and jogged down the stairs. She glanced to see if her mom was around but it seemed like she was not. She shrugged and sent her mom a quick text before walking out the door. She'll just walk to Maya's, unless she can get Hanna to pick her up on the way. She sent Hanna a quick text which was returned saying that she was with Caleb.

Damn.

She huffed before texting Spencer to see if she was available. She waited a couple of seconds before seeing the text from Spencer saying she was in the neighborhood and on her way. She grinned, relieved that she didn't have to walk all the way to Maya's house when it was cold outside and she just took a shower too. She locked her door before walking down her driveway to wait for Spencer to come. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long since she saw Spencer making her way towards her in her SUV.

"Hey Em. Going to Maya's?" She asked, once EMily got in.

"Yes. Thank you again Spence. I owe you." Emily said, as she texted Maya to let her know that she was on her way.

"No problem. Soooooo heading to Maya's huh?"

"That's what I told you Spence. Do you have amnesia now?" Emily rolled her eyes.

"You did but you didn't tell me why?"

"I have to have a reason to see MY girlfriend?"

"No but it's late at night. Hanna has Caleb at her house. Which there is a possibility that means she's home alone at night. Wanted you to come over to maybe scratch her itch."

Spencer wiggled her eyebrows with a creepy. Emily side-eyed her and shook her head in disbelief at what Spnecer said. 'Scratch her itch'. Her lip turned up in disgust before shaking her head at the thought of her parents using that saying. Was Spencer actually her age or better yet, how does Caleb get turned on by Spencer's dirty talk?

"You know you're worst than Hanna right now"

"Am not!" Spencer gasps, her hand coming off the steering wheel to smack Emily in the arm.

"You are! Who says 'scratch her itch'? What are you forty? Why couldn't you just say nibble on her clit instead?"

"Woahhhh" Spencer put her hands over ears, "Too much."

"She likes it though" Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"Nasty ass"

"Oooooh and when I spank her ass… she gets wetter"

"Emily!"

"What?"

"Out!"

Emily looks outside to see that they were now parked infront of Maya's place which was exciting for her. She unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her bag from the floor. She looked over at Spencer before giving her a hug.

"Thanks Spence."

"Don't mention. Just blow her back out and we'll call it even" She smirked, "Is that better?"

"Sure" Emily rolled her eyes as Spencer laughed at her.

She got out the SUV and closed her door. She made her way to the front door while texting Maya to let her know she's here. She then rings the doorbell for Maya to open up.

 **It's unlocked. Just walk in and come to my room. Make sure you lock the door, baby.**

 **Maya**

Emily raised her eyebrows but quickly followed the instructions as she hears Spencer drive away while honking her horn. Emily chuckles while shaking her head. She locks the door and quickly makes her way up the stairs. She notices that Maya's door was already open. She pauses for a second then tilts her head while walking closer as her heart starts to beat faster. She doesn't know why but she feels like Maya is up to no good and for some reason she was not exactly opposed to it. She tilts her head in and smirks.

 _I love that position._

Maya was on her hands and knees, plugging in her phone to charge. She had on some Calvin Klein cameo boxers with a sports bra. She was smiling about it before Maya turned around with the remote in her hand. A smile graced maya's face just as quickly as a smile appeared on Emily's face.

"Hey Beautiful" Maya exclaimed, excited that her baby was here.

"Hey baby" Emily responded back as she dropped her bag off by her door.

"Stop" Maya said, holding up a hand for Emily to halt her movements.

Emily froze but raised an eyebrow, kind of confused with why she was told to stop especially since she hasn't done anything yet. So she stood there, with hands in her pockets and weight on one leg. She waited for Maya to tell her more instead of just smirking at her. Emily was good but something about the way that Maya was smirking and biting her nail at her let Emily know that Maya had something planned for the night.

Emily chuckled as she just waited for her girl to issue more commands. Maya smirked widen before letting out a giggle. Emily caught her gaze and just stayed there for a second, letting Maya know it was only a matter of time before the tables turn and Emily was the one in control. Maya grew quiet as her chest heaved up and down quicker before she started to crawl closer to the edge of the bed then crooked a finger at Emily to come closer. Emily smirked before walking closer until she was near the end of the bed then leaned in to put her hands on the sides of Maya. Their lips barely touching as she waited for Maya to make the first move since she was the one calling the shots right now. Maya closed the distance and pressed her lips softly against Emily's lips which Emily quickly went to reciprocate the kiss back but found herself missing the velvety lips quickly after.

"I wanna cash in on my lap dance now." Maya whispered against her lips. "Pick the song" She said, then sat up on her knees then sitting down. "Hurry up."

Emily shook her head but stood up and pulled out her phone. She backed up with her gaze still on Maya's who has a smirk on her face. She nodded before looking down at her phone to select a song. She felt like she should pick a song that summed up what her and Maya were going through at the moment. The fact that they were previously at odds because of the whole Aly situation and how everything was handled. She found the song that she was looking for and walked over to the speakers to play the song.

As soon as Maya heard the bass of the song, she knew without a doubt what this song meant to the both of them. Maya smiled a little as she got comfortable in her spot while her becoming more and more anxious about the dance to come. Emily smiled a little as she rolled her neck before sliding her shoes off her feet.

 _~ Ten times out of nine I know you're lying,_

 _But nine times out of ten, I know you're trying,_ ~

Emily lip sync the words to the song while staring straight at Maya. She was acting like she was the one that was singing the song to her. Maya was loving the performance that her girlfriend was giving her at the moment. Plus the song as well since it was one of her favorite's from the Lemonade album.

~ _So I'm trying to be fair, And you're trying to be there and to care,_

 _And you're caught up in your permanent emotions, ~_

Emily was moving from side to side with the beat so smoothly that Maya had to giggle a little bit. Her girl definitely knew how to dance and was probably right about how this was going to be a magic mike performance.

~ _All the loving I've been giving goes unnoticed, It's just floating in the air, lookie there_

 _Are you aware you're my lifeline, are you tryna kill me?_ ~

She stood there with a little smile on her face then pulled up her shirt to show off her abs.

Emily walked closer only to stand right in front of her and taking Maya's hand to feel her abs.

 _~ If I wasn't me, would you still feel me? ~_

Maya bit her lip as she felt the lines and ripples of her girlfriend's defined abs. Maya knew without a doubt in her mind that she would still feel Emily on any day regardless of the things that have happened to them in the past. Emily rolling her hips up and down as Maya's eyes stayed on her abs along with her hand.

~ _Like on my worst day? Or am I not thirsty, enough?_

 _I don't care about the lights or the beams_

 _Spend my life in the dark for the sake of you and me_

 _Only way to go is up, skin thick, too tough~_

Emily trailed Maya's hand down to where it met the waistband of her pants before stepping away. Maya started frowning before her eyebrows raised up as Emily bent in a squat motion and started to really grind her hips. Her hands gripping the hem of her shirt to show off her abs for a second before stopping and standing up while letting her shirt fall back to cover her abs.

"Emily" Maya growled, pissed that Emily was teasing her but Emily just smirked.

It was not Emily's time to tease her like Maya did all those numerous times. There were so many times Emily would want Maya to hurry up and take off her clothes or touch her and Maya would say "no touching". So, now Maya would get a little taste of her own medicine.

~ _Cause you, you, you, you and me could move a mountain_

 _You, you, you, you and me could calm a war down~_

Emily rolled her hips in a circular motion while pulling her shirt up just a little for Maya to see a little skin before dropping it again. Maya grunted before crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Emily. Emily smirked and slide while grinding towards Maya to get her to lessen her glare.

~ _You, you, you, you and me could make it rain now_

 _You, you, you, you and me could stop this love drought ~_

Emily kissing up her legs which was making Maya squirm a little as she was growing wetter and wetter at the feel of Emily's lips rising higher on her thighs. Emily slowly stood up before cupping her girl's cheeks and placing a soft open mouth kiss on her lips. Maya's whole body relaxed at the feel of Emily's lips on hers along with the velvety smooth tongue licking at her lips for entrance. Maya parted her lips only to feel Emily move away quickly and making Maya groan again.

 _Nine times out of ten, I'm in my feelings_

 _But ten times out of nine, I'm only human_

 _Tell me, what did I do wrong?~_

"Baby!" Maya whined.

Emily just chuckled at how she was barely doing anything and had Maya's ass already begging for it. Emily just ran a hand through her hair and let her eyes roam Maya's body. She smirked then reached behind her back to pull her shirt from over her head.

"Damn"

She heard Maya whisper as she pulled her arms out of her long sleeve and then tossed it to the side. It's not like she's going to need it. raised her hands up and then pulled her shirt off

~ _Feel like that question has been posed_

 _I'm movin' on_

 _I'll always be committed, I been focused_ ~

Emily jumped up in the air to a hand stand and slowly rolled her body down to the floor.

"Oh Shit!" Maya screamed.

Emily smirked before slowly grinding into the floor like Channing Tatum from Magic Mike does. Maya's mouth stayed open as she watched her girlfriend, yes her girlfriend who was sexier than a mofo, do a dance move that not even a lot of men can do. Her girlfriend should've been in the movie as she watched the muscles flex in her back, arms, shoulders. Maya shook her head as she clenched her thighs tightly together.

~ _I always paid attention, been devoted_

 _Tell me, what did I do wrong?_

 _Oh, already asked that, my bad_

 _But you my lifeline, think you tryna kill me?_ ~

Emily was definitely trying to kill Maya just like Maya did to her. Emily stopped before crawling to her who was squirming. The look in Emily's eyes told Maya to run but yet the lip biting kept her in place because she was curious as hell to know what Emily was going to do. Emily easily parted Maya's legs like she was Moses of the red sea before quickly pulling Maya to the end of the bed making her giggle. Maya didn't notice until it was too late as Emily put Maya's legs over her shoulders and quickly picked Maya up from the bed.

"Ahhhh" Maya screamed and quickly gripped Emily's head but only pushed Emily's face closer into her center.

~If I wasn't B, would you still feel me?

Like on my worst day? Or am I not thirsty, enough?~

Emily bit and then sucked hard on Maya through her boxers, eliciting a loud moan from Maya. Maya's eyes closed as she wanted more but couldn't at the moment since her boxers were being a barrier between her pussy and Emily's mouth. She was shocked when she felt the wall against her back but arched her back as Emily's tongue was able to find her clit through her boxers.

"Oh God!" Maya moaned although her voice went higher than normal.

 _~I don't care about the lights or the beams_

 _Spend my life in the dark for the sake of you and me~_

Emily chuckled before letting Maya drop so that they were face to face now.

"Emmy" Maya whined as she grinded against Emily's stomach. "You deserved to be in Magic Mike 3 but they should call it something else like… enchanting Emily or some shit"

Emily laughed at her girl as she carried her back to the bed. Gently laying her back on the bed and then sliding down and off the bed. Emily laughed again, hearing her girlfriend grind again but now sitting up and watching Emily again. Emily winded her hips again but now toying with her pants and exposing her Tommy Hilfiger bikini cut underwear that looked really good on her.

"Fuck Emily please"

~ _Only way to go is up, them old bitches so wack_

 _I'm so tough, wassup?~_

Emily tilted her head as she rocked her hips side to side as she teased Maya.

"Off Emily!" Maya demanded as she glared at her.

Emily just smiled before pulling them off. Maya sighed,

"Beautiful please." she whined.

Emily slide crooked her finger at her and giving her the come hither motion. Maya quickly crawled to her on her hands and knees then kneeled at the edge. Emily grabbed a quick hold of her hair, pulling her head back and kissing her while pulling her closer. Maya's hands wrapping them around the back of her neck and pulling Emily down with her to the bed. Her legs wrapping around Emily's waist as Emily rolled her hips into hers. Maya was getting lost in the feelings and friction every time Emily timed her hips to rub against Maya's clit. Maya moaning each time as the electric pleasure shot through her body. Emily sucked on her bottom lip before letting it go with a plop and raising up on her hands.

"Turn around, baby."

 _~ Cause you, you, you, you and me could move a mountain_

 _You, you, you, you and me could calm a war down~_

Maya groaned but quickly turned over so that she was on her stomach. She felt warm lips on her shoulder, placing soft kisses on her. Maya bit her lip as the soft kisses turned into open mouth kisses with a little sucking added as felt Emily grind against her ass. All of Maya's senses were being heightened especially when a hand came up to slide pull her sports bra up and grip her breast.

"Em- fuck" She moaned as Emily bit her on the juncture of her neck and shoulder was, interrupting her from saying her full name out loud.

"That's not what I wanna hear you call me, baby." Emily said, in a deep dangerous voice in her ear.

The hair on the back of Maya's neck raised and goosebumps raised on her arms. She knew exactly where Emily was going and she couldn't help but release the whimper from her mouth.

 _~ You, you, you, you and me could make it rain now_

 _You, you, you, you and me would stop this love drought_ ~

"You know what I wanna hear" Emily said, giving Maya's breast one more squeeze and then released to pull her boxers down. "I wanna hear you beg for it baby."

Maya felt a tongue slowy slide down her back making her arch her back even more. A nip on her ass making her moan yet again. Maya really needed to get it together but couldn't help herself with Emily. Fingers sliding along her slit and having Maya dropped her head as another moan came from her. They felt like the fingers were going to slide in but quickly moved away to circle her clit. Lips slowly kiss down her ass as a tongue slid against her, eliciting another moan from Maya.

"Baby, can we stop this love drought?"

"Yes… Fuck!" Maya screamed, once Emily pinched her clit.

"Yes what!" Emily demanded, her breath hitting Maya's pussy and making it tremble.

"Yes Daddy! Please! I miss you and want our love drought to end! Make me yours again, Daddy!"

"You sure?" Emily whispered, giving Maya's pussy one long, slow lick from the top of her clit to the end of her slit.

"Yes Daddy! Fuck me please!"

Maya was begging at this point and she didn't give a damn. Fuck her pride! Emily just laughed again then wiggled her tongue in her slit.

~ _you and me would stop this love drought_ ~

"But chocolate drop, I don't wanna fuck you. I just wanna love you." Emily teased, kissing her gently and then moving away.

"Daddy please" Maya whimpered, "Please give me your love. Show me how much you love me. Just love me, please. End this love drought."

"Yes Ma'am" Emily whispered before diving in to end their love drought.


	2. Reviewer: Joan Rivers

I'm sorry but my last review (JOan Rivers), how do you get so mad about fan fiction and how a character is written? How does a story like this make you so mad you feel the need to try and call someone out their name or insult them by calling them an asshole? Stop being so salty about a story just because your love life is lacking or the fact that you can't imagine that some people act differently in the bedroom than they do in public. Maybe you never heard the phrase, Lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets before'. If not, then read other stories that don't have Emily in them from pretty little liars. You probably should've read the summary or the authors note that said it's from my other story which is an AU story. If you didn't like it, fine then don't review. But insulting me by calling me a bitch for no reason when you do not have a clue who I am? I don't appreciate that shit at all whether your joking or not because I don't know you like that. You can express your opinion about Adele winning AOTY which is fine but that's not going to change my opinion on the matter that Adele's best album was 19 and way better than this one or the fact that she didn't change her sound at all but Beyoncé did and she was able to show so much vulnerability in her album that no one has seen before which Adele said the same thing! Stop acting like Emily is innocent on the show when she's not. She's Oblivious. If you want Emily to be sweet then read other stories about her or watch the show which shows her to be weak and have no back bone when it comes to people. Emily is not a stud just because she wears joggers or bikini cut underwear. There is plenty of females that wear them that are straight, fem, stem, girly, tomboy including me and I'm far from being a stud. There is different types of lap dances. Go to a strip club if you are of age and see the different types but then again you probably haven't been to one and probably just seen YouTube videos or some shit because your closed minded and can't read when people say AU. Maybe you also forgot about the fact that the character Emily is actually a strawberry red head with freckles and blue eyes which Shay looks nothing like. And another thing that you might have forgotten is that shay Mitchell doesn't have a body like a swimmer yet she plays one on the show. Do you know what a swimmer looks like especially if they win a lot of their matches in high school? I'll give you a hint, they have this thing called the internet where you can look up Olympic winner Katie Ledecky who won the olympics while in high school. Also Shay doesn't have a six pack or have the tattoos like the Emily that I described in my story Hold On to It or the fact that the lap dance scene in this one is mainly Emily seducing Maya in MY story which is an AU! So, next time when I post just to give you a heads up DON'T READ causes chances are the Emily or Maya I describe won't be like the one from the show nor will they have the same storyline from the show. Have a good one and don't reply to my comment.


End file.
